Back to the Anime
by MoonRunnerDuke
Summary: My journey through various anime dimensions and times in a DeLorean time machine! I was so bored, and watching Back to the Future...Go figure.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Anime

Chapter 1

"Well, that's that," The Doc told me, loading the last of his luggage into the front trunk of his DeLorean time machine. Yes, you heard me right. He built a TIME MACHINE out of a DeLorean. The way he saw it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style? Besides, stainless steel doesn't hurt when you don't know what kind of climate you're going to be facing.

He had the car for a while and did travel to times in the past. Now, he was looking to travel into the future.

"Thank God I didn't forget my luggage. I don't know if they have cotton underwear in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics."

"So, how far are you going?" I asked him.

"Twenty-five years into the future. I always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind." He sighed dreamily. "That and I'll be able to see who wins the next World Series and place a bet on the winning team." He chuckled to that, but cleared his throat and spoke again, "Of course, to solely fund my research."

I had to laugh. Doc may have been a genius scientist, but he's still human. Even he saw there was nothing wrong with making a few bucks on the side. "Sure, Doc. Solely on your research."

"Chris," he gave me the eye as he spoke, "I'm serious. I travel through time to benefit humanity, not to gain financially for just my own benefit."

"Oh, come on, Doc. You know I'm all for that, but making some side money doesn't hurt either, you know."

"You know, I swear Marty was your father at times, you two thinking so much alike. But, I suppose you're right. Anyways, I have to be going now. Time waits for no scientist."

I looked at him funny. "But, you got a time machine. Time's what you got plenty of."

Doc though for a moment, stroking his temple with his finger, brushing some wild white hair aside at the same time. "That's very true. Well, either way, I shall be going now."

"Hey Doc?"

"Huh?"

"Um, look me up, when you get there. The future I mean."

He smiled at me. "Indeed, I will. Well, roll it."

I lifted the camcorder up, looked through the eye piece to make sure it was focused on Doc, and pressed the record button. When I gave him the ok, he opened the door to the time machine.

After clearing his throat, the Doc declared, "I, Doctor Emmet Brown, am about to embark on a historic journey."

He paused for a moment, looking like he just realized something. Then he chuckled and smacked his forehead. "Wait a minute! I almost forgot to put in the extra plutonium! How do I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip; I must be out of my mind!"

We shared a laugh. Even geniuses forget something so simple once in a while. Well, something simple to _them_ really. Doc picked up the box of plutonium and loaded it into the front trunk of the car. From the side, I heard Einstein, the Doc's dog, bark from inside the white delivery van.

"What is it, Einey?" Doc asked, not really expecting a clear answer from his dog, let alone _a_ dog. Einstein looked off to his left, our right, and the Docs face dropped into a sullen, frightened look.

"Oh my God," he began, "They've found me. I don't know how, but they've found me."

I raised a brow in confusion. "What are you talking…"

"Run for it, Chris!" He ran to the van, backing up against it.

"What? Who, who?"

"Who do you think!" He pointed his finger off to the left, continuing, "The people whose plutonium I ripped off! The NERV and Evangelion pilots!"

I turned to where his finger had been pointing, and suddenly I wish I had forgotten about coming here to the parking lot tonight. Off to my right, Doc's left, a blue muscle car, and another red one, both packed with people, came roaring into the parking lot. One person from each car poked their upper bodies out a window, and each of them had guns.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, ducking behind the DeLorean as they opened fired. Some bullets hit the side of the van, right above Doc's shielded head.

"I'll draw their fire!" He told me, reaching into a case and pulling out a silver revolver. He cocked it and aimed it at the blue car, and pulled the trigger. Nothing came out!

He smacked the chamber a few times, before remembering that he never loaded the gun in the first damn place! With his eyes widening in realization, he took off.

"Doc, wait!" I called to him, but it was too late. The blue car pulled up to and cornered him at the back of the loading cargo. The driver, a young woman, probably 29, pulled a black semi-automatic on him from her seat, smirking. Doc knew he was caught, and surrendered by tossing his revolver aside. It didn't really help.

When the revolver hit the pavement, the woman rapidly opened fired on him, hitting him in several places and splashing his blood on the side of the van. His body slumped against the van and slid to the pavement. The whole time, the woman shouted like a cheetah on cocaine, "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"NO!" I shouted, seeing my best friend dying in front of me. "You BITCH!" Oh boy, that was dumb. She pointed her gun at me and fired.

"NO ONE calls Misato Katsuragi a bitch and gets away with it! Just ask Kagi!" I ducked in front of the van as the bullets hit the side of the van. I waited until the bullets stopped, and made a run for it on the other side. Another dumb idea.

The red car, driven by a pretty blonde lady with a lab coat waited, pointing a gun at me. Soon, the other woman, Misato, came in from the back. I saw her passengers: one was a withdrawn looking boy, another was a immobile white haired girl, and the other was a hot-headed redhead shouting "KILL! KILL! KILL!". All, I assumed, were probably 14. Both the blond and Misato had their guns trained on me like a deer during hunting season.

I'm screwed, I told myself as I closed my eyes. Please don't let me die too painfully, God, I found myself begging.

Then, they pulled their triggers, and all I heard was two clicks. "Eh?" I opened my eyes. Both women started pounding the side of their pistols. They must have jammed. Boy, is this my lucky day!

I didn't wait a second longer before running to the DeLorean, and jumping in. I looked one last time at Doc, but didn't allow myself to break down now. I had to get the hell out of there. Then, a great big weight pounced on me; Einstein.

"Einstein, move! I can't see! Get in the back seat!" He obeyed and hopped into the back while I shut the gullwing door. "Watch your ass, Einey! This is gonna be a rough trip!"

I started the car up, put in first gear, and slammed my foot on the accelerator, peeling away. The two cars sped up behind me and began firing. Those morons! This car runs on Plutonium! Did they want a repeat of Hiroshima, or the Second Impact!

I did my best to move out of the line of fire, switching gears in between as I raced through the parking lot. I maneuvered all over along the road beside the mall, trying to avoid the gunfire.

Driving stick-shift wasn't much of a problem, since my friend Takumi Fujiwara, a drift racer, taught me how to handle cars like this. We worked on the rough outskirts of the Japanese mountains, where it was chock full of speeding, twisting, turning, and drifting. The weather was unpredictable; some nights it was clear and dry roads; while other nights brought rain and lightning on the slick roads. It was scary as hell at first, but once you get the hang of the stick, it's not so bad.

Now was different; I wasn't racing for pride, I was racing for life!

"Come on! Move! Dammit!" I made a sharp turn, shifting down one gear and drifting slightly, biting my lower lip as Einstein whined.

After five seconds of clenching the wheel, I made it out of the turn and headed toward the mall. I shifted a gear up, and hauled ass in fourth gear. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw the redhead holding onto the steering whel of the blue car, while Misato whipped out a bazooka.

"Holy shit! Let's see if you bitches can do ninety and drift a corner!" I put the car into fifth and speed off, putting some distance in between us. I saw a right exit out of the parking lot I was in currently, and waited.

"Wait for it…wait for it…" I looked into the mirror one last time; Misato had a lock.

"NOW!" I made the sharp turn, pressing on the accelerator, going through and straightening out, heading down the exit road. I made it!

Just when I thought I was home free, a giant, robotic foot stamped in front of me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I jerked the wheel, veering the car off-road and into a sharp hill. The odometer peaked at 88 mph, and in a flash, literally, the car landed into a farm I had not seen on this hill before, and I crashed into a scarecrow.

"AHHH!" The scarecrow rolled off as I head into an old Shinto shrine. "AHHHHHHH!" My scream was longer this time, and I crashed into the shrine.

"Ow…"

I managed to looked up from the steering wheel and saw some silhouette shadows of people I thought I recognized. Maybe they could help me, I thought. I opened the door, and not realizing my plutonium suit was still on, and the helmet and popped on, the figures screamed and ran off!

"Listen! WHOA!" I tripped over a cow's leg, making it go "Moo." I uttered an apology, and opened the other door of the Shrine. I thought I should at least attempt to apologize for hitting their shrine.

"Hello? Uh, excuse me?" I jabbed my thumb back at the shrine. "Sorry about your shrine!" BOOSH!" A fireball landed next to me, and I stumbled back and tripped again.

"InuYasha! It's a demon mutating into human form, kill it!" I heard a little voice come out from some weird looking little boy as four teenagers, two boys and two girls, and one giant cat, looked on.

"You got it, Shippo!" InuYasha, I presumed spoke, and lifted this mean looking sword in my direction.

I got off my ass and shut the door and ran back to the DeLorean.

"You won't get away, demon!" I heard him shout. "Take this! WINDSCAR!"

The car was already started, and I crashed through the other door, the engine roaring at the everyone. This must have scared the dog-boy, InuYasha, because he jumped back.

The giant cat apparently was even more scared as it let out a loud meow, and fell over. "HOLY SHIT! That's gonna piss them off!"

I turned a corner and veered away from the teenagers and sped off. I saw one of the girls, dressed in some battle outfit, crying over the dead cat, while the other boy, dressed as a monk attempted to comfort her, before being slapped for groping her butt.

"Wow…" I uttered, "At least I'm safe now." Or so I thought.

The other young girl, clad in schoolgirl attired that made her look kinda cute, aimed a bow and arrow at me.

"Oh yeah, right, like THAT'S gonna hurt me!" I laughed, speeding off more, until she let got of the arrow and it looked more like a beam of energy. My laughter came to a grinding halt. The last thing I remember saying was.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

To be continued…

Author's notes: Well, it's been quite a while! I got to get off my butt and type up more fanfic. It feels so good to put imagination to work!

BTW, this is the first time I ever wrote a car chase, so forgive me if it isn't as accurate, or as good as professionally produced stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the Anime

Chapter 2

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I veered off the smooth dirt path, the powered arrow narrowly missing me and heading off into the unknown. The DeLorean head hit some bumpy territory, rocking me and Einstein up and down. It notably affected my speech.

"Stoooooop yoooooou baaaaaastaarrrrd!" I yelled at the car, speech jumbled by the rough road. What point was I trying to make in yelling at a time-traveling car? I do NOT know.

I heard Einstein yelp "Ruuuuuuff! Ruuuuuuf!" a few times. Poor dog was scared as much as I was. There was a tree up ahead, not too far. So, I had a split-second to make a split-decision: do I continue to drive and die; or do I hit the brakes so I can at least try to get home?

SCREEEEEEECH! I stamped the brake and clutch pedals hard, bringing the DeLorean into a stop. My forehead hit the horn button on the steering wheel.

"OW!" And boy, did that hurt. Not just my head but my ears because the horn was pretty loud. So much for the Plutonium helmet Doc let me use. I lifted my head off the steering wheel, and looked up ahead: I was five feet away from the tree. Good timing.

I took the helmet off, tossed onto the passenger foot floor, and rubbed my forehead for a little, and turned back to look at Einstein, who was curled up in the back near the flux capacitor, whimpering softly. I reached back and pat him softly, scratching behind his ears to calm him down. He seemed to relax a little; his whimpering ceased and I heard only panting. The next sound wasn't so pleasant.

CLUNK! The odometer, RPM meter, gas gauge, and oil pressure needles dropped to zero, and then silence. The engine stopped: the car was dead.

"What the hell?" I looked around, trying to figure out how this happened. Last I remembered, the gas tank was full, the oil had been changed recently, and the car was all tuned up. How the hell did the car just go dead? I wiped the sweat of my forehead with my right hand, and let fall to the side, hitting the gear stick. And that's when it struck me.

I looked at the gear stick, and saw it was still in fifth gear. Then, I looked at my left foot, which was off of the clutch pedal. The car went dead because I didn't put it into neutral before taking my foot off the clutch. No big deal. All I had to do was start it up again.

"Whew! Close call, huh Einey?" He panted in reply. "Well, looks like we better get out of here before we get into more trouble."

I pressed my foot on the clutch and twisted the key. The car wouldn't start. Ok, big deal, I thought. It happens sometimes. I turned the key again; the engine stalled. I tried it again; it still wouldn't start.

"Shit!" I slammed my fist on the horn. "This is just perfect!" I heard a beeping sound to my right and turned to look at the plutonium chamber gauge, where the needle was resting on empty. Conveniently enough, the beeping came from the red "EMPTY" light.

"Ohhhh good," I said and continued sarcastically. "Gee, what a great idea, Doc. Make the car run on plutonium instead of gas: REAL genius!"

Einstein nudged me for that comment. I looked at him and he whimpered. I relaxed a little bit, sighing at the sight of the poor dog. The dead shouldn't be talked bad about; especially if the dead was a good friend of yours.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Einey," I told him, stroking his ears. "I'm just scared, is all. I don't know how we're gonna get home." He started sniffing and nudging the glove compartment after a minute.

"Einey, what are you doing?" I asked him. Wait, why did I ask a dog a question? I must be losing it. Einstein kept nudging and sniffing the glove box. Something important must be in there.

"Okay, okay," I said. "I'll look." I took the key out from the ignition switch and stuck it into the keyhole of the glove box, unlocked it, and pressed the side buttons to open it. Sure enough, something important was in there: Doc's handwritten notes for the time machine.

I took it out quickly and started flipping through the pages, trying to find out anything useful (or anything I could understand, this being a SCIENTIST'S notes and all) to get me and Einey home. After skimming through some notes, I found the section that dealt with fuel and started reading:

"The Time Machine is primarily electrical, but a nuclear reaction is needed to generate the 1.21 gig watts of electricity required. The car itself can run on regular unleaded gasoline for casual road travel, but plutonium is required to power the time circuits."

Alright, I misunderstood Doc. The car can run on regular gas; that's good news. But to travel through time, it needs plutonium. I looked at my surroundings, and nothing led me to believe I'd get either anytime soon. What time was I exactly in?

Then, remembering what Doc told me about how the Time Machine worked, I looked at the Time Readouts. There were three of them: The first was the Destination Time (where you're going), the second was the Present Time (where you are), and the third and last was the Last Time Departed (where you were). Horizontally, above all readouts were the labels of: Month, Day, Year, Hour, and Minute. Right beside the Hour margins were two "AM/PM" lights per readout. There was a little number keypad that sounded like a phone when you typed your destination on.

The Present Time readout said: "Jun 26 1185 01 20 AM." I'm guessing I was in Feudal Era Japan, judging from the Year and what I remembered in History class (one of the very classes I stood awake in).

No chance for plutonium here. Luckily, the gas tank was full before I made the time jump; it was just the starter that was screwing up. What do I do?

I went back to Doc's notes and read on in the same section I left off of:

"The only other way to generate 1.21 gig watts of electricity is a bolt of lightning. Unfortunately, you never know when or where, lightning will strike."

Well, that helps a LOT. All I need now is a bolt of lightning, and I can go home.

I looked at Einstein and said, "Well, Einey. It looks like we're stuck here for a while. Might as well make camp here until I can figure out what to do."

The first thing to do was to hide the Time Machine so we could sleep without being seen. I put the car into neutral, opened the gull-wing door and stepped out. Using the steering wheel, I pushed the DeLorean into the direction of some bushes behind a tree that would make a great hiding place. It took some effort, but the brake was off, so it wasn't too bad. I got it behind the bushes after a minute or two.

The next thing to do was to get out of this radiation suit that made me look like a band member from Devo. I unzipped the front and let the suit drop to my shoes. I sat back in the DeLorean and pulled the ankle grips from my shoes. Then, I tossed the suit onto the passenger foot floor in front of Einstein. I had worn my black jeans and camp shirt underneath the suit, since the suit was spacious enough for me to keep my clothes on (Thank God).

I shut the door closed, and then the lights off. "Let's get some sleep, Einey. We're gonna have to wait 'til morning before we go anywhere." He seemed agree with me with a grunt, and curled up in his seat to fall asleep. Luckily for him, he could curl up until he was comfortable. I had to adjust my seat so I could lay back to sleep.

It took me a while to get to sleep, since I was so nervous about what we would run into tomorrow. Especially if we happened to run into that dog-boy and his friends.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long, o' faithful readers. But, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, despite no real action taking place. Don't worry, plenty more will happen in the next chapter.

Oh, and I have a request for ya'll. If you have an anime series you would like to see me travel to in this fanfic, just leave a short list of suggestions in either your review, or if you have a long list, either private message or e-mail me. C'ya until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Anime

Chapter 3

_"Hey, Doc? Doc?" I called out after dropping the hidden key to Doc's home back under the welcome mat. "Doc? Hello, anyone home?" I walked in with the door shutting behind me, and all I saw were clusters of inventions Doc had been working on, time clocks, equipment, pictures of renowned scientists, shelves stocked with boxes of paper and old furniture: It looked more like a garage than a home. I decided to stop by on my way to school, since my first college class didn't start until 10 o'clock, and Doc's home happens to be on the way._

"_Einstein, come here boy!" I whistled for Einstein, but he never came. "What the hell's goin' on? Oh, God!" Off to my left on the floor underneath a can crane that Doc had built to open dog food cans, lay a mess; a pile of dog food splattered over Einstein's bowl. Looked like Einstein hadn't eaten from that bowl in a week; the length of time I hadn't seen him nor Doc in._

"_Disgusting," I muttered, laying my skateboard and book bag down. Since Doc wasn't around, I'd figure I'd use his guitar and amplifiers for a bit. He had a huge sound system of amps with giant middle one as tall as me in the middle. I'm 6'0, so that's a pretty tall amp. The guitar was an old yellow Fender Stratocaster model that I had bought cheap from a garage sale. I was surprised that it only cost 70 dollars, after hearing was from 1955. Not bad for an antique._

_It was still in alright condition; just needed to replace a pick-up, the strings, and tighten a few frets up on the neck. A little polish made it shine much better than before, and before you know it, it was as good as new._

_I strapped the guitar on, and then turned the amplifiers up to their maximum volume. You couldn't rock unless the amps were hyped up ALL the way. Once all the needles reached their highest level, I plugged the wire into the guitar, and then connected it to the amp. I stood in the middle of the room, facing the buzzing amp, guitar at arms, and pick in hand. I fingered a power chord and lifted my pick high into the air: it was time to rock._

_With one strum, the middle amp roared and exploded loud; so much that the center orb was shot into my chest and sending me back 20 feet into the sofa! Then, the bookcase behind the sofa titled forward, and spilled it's entire contents onto me!_

_I picked myself up and stared at the newly busted amp. "Whoa," I said, "Rock n' Roll!" The phone rang, and I could only assume it was Doc, since not many people other than solicitors called his place (and they didn't call very often). Putting the guitar aside, I dug into the paper pile and began looking for the phone. After a few seconds, I found it, pulled the receiver up, and answered. "Yo!"_

"_Chris," a voice spoke from the other end, "Is that you?" It was Doc._

"_Hey, Doc! Where are ya?"_

"_Thank God I found you. Listen, can you meet me at Twin Blossoms mall tonight at 1:15 a.m.? I've made a major break-through, and I'll need your assistance."_

"_Wait…1:15 in the morning?"_

"_Yes."_

_I moved around a bit, dragging the phone with me. "Doc, what's goin' on? Where ya' been all week?"_

"_Working."_

"_Where's Einstein; is he with you?"_

"_Yeah, he's right here. And he misses you."_

"_Aw." I thought about the equipment Doc left on, and figured I'd tell him about it. "You know, Doc, you left your equipment on all week!"_

"_My equipment? That reminds me, Chris. You better not hook up to the amplifier: there's a slight possibility of overload."_

_Now he told me. "Yeah…I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Good, I'll see you tonight. Don't forget, now: 1:15 a.m., Twin Blossoms Mall."_

"_Right." BONNNNNNNG!" All of the time clocks went off at once, hurting my ears. I covered my exposed left ear with the base of the phone._

"_Is that all my clocks I hear!"_

"_Yeah! It's uh…" I looked at them. "9:30!"_

"_Perfect!" Doc yelled over the phone excitedly. "My experiment worked! They're all exactly 25 minutes slow!"_

_That last line caught me off guard. "What! Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me that it's really 9:55!"_

"_Precisely!" He declared._

"_Damn!" I set the phone base down on the coffee table. "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I hung up, grabbed my stuff, slung my bag over my shoulder, and carried my skateboard out of the house. I shut the door behind me, jumped the gate just outside Doc's home, and jumped on my skateboard. It was time to make tracks or this would be my fourth tardy in a row!_

_I tailed behind some cars on the road, since they could go faster than I could on a skateboard, but not too fast. Onizuka Community College was 15 minutes away, so hopefully the cars could save me some time._

_At one point while I was skating down the road, I noticed I was heading toward a giant tongue, and I couldn't stop. No matter how hard I tried to swerve, I was being led to a giant tongue of a demon dog boy! King of like the one at-_

I opened my eyes and found Einstein licking my face. It was all a dream, and I received a rude awakening.

"EINSTEIN! DOWN BOY!" I covered my face and pushed him gently off to the side. I rubbed my face with my forearm to wipe off the doggie drool. "Jeez, Einey. I don't mind you licking me, but please pick a better time. Like, when I'm awake and alertl; and not dreaming and vulnerable?"

He sat on the passenger seat, panting and turning his head to look outside. I looked out the windshield and saw the sun. It was dawn, but I didn't know the exact time. I check my watch, but it was still a little too dark to see the digits. So, I pressed the glow button, and it read "6:06 a.m.": time to get up.

I opened the gull wing door and stepped out. I stretched for a bit, and yawned. Ugh, I noticed my breath was rank. I wasn't able to brush my teeth last night. I hated the fell of the hotness in my mouth; it was never pleasant.

Then, I remembered that Doc had a suitcase in the front compartment of the car. Maybe he had some toothpaste I could use. I opened the hood of the car and opened his suitcase. As much of a violation of privacy this was, I had to have some toothpaste or mouthwash. Or at least some mint gum!

I saw a few things in the suitcase that were expected: hairdryer, clothing, hygiene products. What I didn't expect, or need to see, were Doc's underwear and a Playboy magazine. Well, actually I COULD stomach to see the Playboy magazine, but not the underwear.

The models Miyuu Sawai, Chisaki Hama, Keiko Kitagawa, Myuu Azama, and Ayaka Komatsu were on the cover in skimpy schoolgirl outfits. Ooh, did they look hot. My personal favorites were Kitagawa and Azama. Although, I did love how Komatsu bared a lot of skin.

Then, it hit me. "Whoa, whoa! Doc has a fetish for this!" I dropped the magazine back into the case. "Ugh, man!" I mock-wiped my hands at the idea, then realizing the girls were of legal age, and Doc was only a man. A lonely man.

"Get over it, Chris,' I told myself, and looked through his toiletry bag. Sure enough, I found some toothpaste, bottled water, and a mini-bottle of mouthwash. I didn't want to use Doc's toothbrush, so I used my own finger to rub all the paste all over my teeth, trying to clean as best as I could. When I was done, I spat out the paste, and rinsed my mouth out with the mouthwash. I used some of the water from the bottle to clean off my hands.

I put the stuff away when I was finished, and shut the hood. I looked over at Einey and called to him. "Come on, Einey. Let's see if we can get some help." He hoped out of the DeLorean, and once he was clear, I pulled my black and neon blue camp shirt out from the car and shut the gull-wing door. I locked it and pocketed the keys before we head off down a dirt road that lead to hopefully was a friendly town. Or at LEAST a town in general; I'd settle for anything remotely resembling a civilization. Well, ALMOST anything, minus demons, magic, and so on.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long, but I hope you're enjoying the adventure so far. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible, so hang in there, my loyal readers!


End file.
